Before He Cheats
by TotallyTeamAlec
Summary: Things are going well for the Cullens, until Tanya turns up. Bella catches Edward doing the unthinkable with Tanya. Edward follows her and she has a few suprises waiting for him in the club. What happens in the club? And is every thing as it seems? Enjoy!
1. BELLA'S POV The Bad In Life

**An; Just an idea ;)**

**Summary; ****after Breaking Dawn **

**Life is going well for the Cullen's, before Tanya showed up. One day Bella comes back from hunting to find Tanya doing things she shouldn't be with a married man. Especially **_**her**_** man. But to Bella it looks like Edward was joining in as well, she's convinced he's cheating. Her and Rosalie go to a club and Edward follows. What happens in the club? And are things really as they seem?**

BPOV:

I had been at my last nerve with Tanya; everything _had to_ be about her. So I decided to go hunting, it would take my mind of things for a while. Ever since she had shown up me and Edward didn't get any time to ourselves she always found a way to separate us. I was running back to the house now, I didn't like Tanya but I would rather stay with Edward and her rather than to leave Edward for _any_ period of time.

Renesmee was gone on her honeymoon with Jake and I really didn't want to know the details or anything. Just like when she found it uncomfortable when Edward and me were in the bedroom.

I came to a stop as I heard moaning from the house. It wasn't Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Jasper or Alice. I would recognize that anywhere, it was Edward...

I ran full speed towards our room, and as if trying to prove myself wrong flung the door open in time to hear Edward moan Tanya's name. Not mine. And to see him in a very _interesting_ position with her, I gasped out loud and both of them turned to look at me Tanya was smirking, Edward was looking at me as if begging me to forgive him. Not going to happen.

I quickly glanced over them before saying with a calm voice that scared even me

"Sorry for interrupting, I will leave you to carry on now" and fled into Rosalie's room. Rose and me got along really well now, sometimes better than Alice and myself.

"BELLA!" Edward's voice echoed throughout the house, I rolled my eyes I didn't want excuses, I wanted him to admit to me what I had just seen, then _get the hell out of here._

I turned to see Rose staring at me her mouth open a centimetre or two.

"Rose, were going clubbing!" She continued to stare at me I resisted the urge to snap a 'what?' at her but I know I would be in shock if my best friend had seen her husband cheating on her, acting calmly and then announcing there going clubbing. I giggled slightly which caused Rose to stop staring and say

"alrighty" and for me to do an Alice and squeal loudly. I had the perfect 'revenge' plan for getting back at Edward...


	2. TANYA'S POV What Really Happened

**AN; Here you are...Chapter 2**

**TANYA'S POV:**

HA! I thought as me and Edward watched Bella run to a room.

My plan worked perfectly I thought as I turned to Edward and batted my eyelashes at him. "Go away Tanya, you always have to ruin EVERYTHING!"

"Don't be like that sweetheart" I purred seductively. A visible shudder ran through his body as I watched him run like a bat out of hell to find his beloved _Bella. _

_Soon. _I had to keep reminding myself,_ soon _he_ will _be_mine._

__A Few Hours Later__

Suddenly a door flew open Alice, Rosalie and Bella stepped out each looking more and more beautiful.

Alice was wearing a green halter neck dress that was low cut and the skirt puffed out slightly making Alice look taller almost instantly. **(Dress on profile)**

Next came Rosalie. She was wearing a strapless red dress that draped out so that it was _not_ skin-tight and came just above the knee. **(Dress on profile)**

_Bella._

_Oh my Carlisle!_

She looked_ AMAZING!_ (And that's coming from me) I instantly felt my self-confidence level drop dramatically. She was wearing the colour blue that Edward loves on her. The dress _was _skin-tight. At the top of the dress it was black sequins, which had a slight fold on it, enough to expose some of the blue material underneath. The skirt was pleated and was more than a _few_ inches above the knee and had some black net under the skirt, matching with the black sequins. **(Dress on profile)**

Yet another door banged loudly open and Edward (looking as much as sex as legs could look) slowly stepped out looking around cautiously, that was until he looked properly at Bella.

"Oh...Bella!..you look...ahhhh...I mean...yeah...bye!"

Then he shut the door again but _much more_ quickly. Bella and Rosalie shared a look and smirked while Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"Priceless! His face!"

That's all it took for them all to burst out into hysterical laughter. They turned to me and as if they had only just noticed me said...

"Were going clubbing!"

My mind was set they were up to something, from the short time I had known her, Bella would not wear dresses_ especially_ not short ones.

When _they_ were going clubbing, _I_ was going to be following _them._

**Reviews make me type faster!**

**It's true.**

**So the next chapter is going to be Edward's POV about what **_**exactly **_**happens in the club and the outfit Bella is wearing**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**~ToallyTeamAlec**


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION

**AN; I know I have only done 2 chapters, but I already have writers block!**

**So basically…THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! If anybody wants it please leave a review and if you want I can email you the [short] start of chapter 3 from Edward's POV. Sorry to anybody who was reading. [I really am]**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x **


	4. EDWARD'S POV Bella could be devious

**An; So I decided to continue this story thanks to **_'__kaelyn16__' _**, if it wasn't for your awesome review I wouldn't be writing this!**

**Here it is Edward's Point of view on everything so far and what's going to happen! Enjoy! x**

Edwards POV:

Bella had just left to go hunting, I sighed loudly, ever since Tanya had come Bella had been different I didn't understand why though, Tanya was really nice to her. At first I thought Bella was a bit jealous, but she knows I don't like Tanya _that_ way. But then again was something going on that I didn't know about? Tanya was blocking her thoughts. I shrugged it off though; it was up to her if she wanted privacy. Little did I know this was the first of the mistakes I made...

I was sat down in mine and Bella's room waiting for her to come back from hunting when Tanya had came into the room with a CD player and a CD "Are we listening too music Tanya?" I asked, in return Tanya simply smirked and shook her head 'no' She put the CD in and immediately what seemed to be sound of me moaning came out of the CD player, what was going on? "Tanya, wh..." it came out in a moan because she was grabbing my shoulders to her painfully and then she was latched to my mouth, I pushed her off me and wiped my mouth disgusted. "What was that Tanya!" I demanded. She smirked.

"Oh Eddie, you know you want me really" she said, attempting a seductive voice, she failed. Miserably. "Plus..." she dropped in casually "...we had to give Bella a show"

"What?" I asked truly confused. Suddenly I heard a gasp and turned around to see my Bella standing near the now open door, I didn't even hear it open. I tried to ask her with my eyes to forgive me but that seemed to make her angry, she narrowed her eyes at me and said in a deathly calm voice, "Sorry for interrupting, I will leave you to carry on now" before fleeing for Rosalie's room. "Rose were going clubbing" Bella _never_ went clubbing, she must have 'a plan to get back at me', I gulped Bella could be quite sly and devious when she wanted to. I wasn't looking forward to the night ahead.

**AN; I know in Chapter 2 I promised I would to Edward's POV on what happened in the club but I've only just got back to writing the story so unfortunately that will be in the next chapter**

**Ps. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Once again an extra special thanks to **_'Kaelyn16'_**!**

**And continue to read & review**

**Peace, Love & Chocolate**

**~TotallyTeamAlec x =]**


	5. EDWARD'S POV Yes, a plan

**AN; Well...it's been ages, it's a new year now, so I guess HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry for not updating for ages, I'm rubbish when it comes to updating. So this is Edward's POV of what is happening on the way to the club, thanks again to **_'kaelyn16'_** the idea was all hers! Thanks to **_'Ali Shaw'_** for being my first reviewer on this story! And a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has favourite/alerted/followed/reviewed this story, thanks guys!**

***Insert Disclaimer**

**Anyways, onwards to chapter 5!**

Edward's POV:

Suddenly, Rosalie's door burst open and Alice came out wearing a green dress, Rosalie in a red dress and my beautiful Bella, my Bella looked…, words couldn't describe how she looked. She was wearing a blue dress, the colour that looked absolutely sinful on her, it was gorgeous. She was gorgeous. I didn't know what to say so I stood there looking like an idiot until I finally stuttered out, "Oh...Bella!..you look...ahhh...I mean...yeah...bye!" And shut the door, in utter embarrassment. Alice exclaimed loudly, "Priceless! His face!" and then they all burst out into hysterical laughter. Then they turned to Tanya, I'm assuming, and said, "Were going clubbing!" WHAT? Bella couldn't go clubbing, all the stupid human boys would be drooling all over her! I had to follow them; I couldn't stand back and let my wife get slobbered over, not happening. At all.

I watched from my window as they got into Alice's yellow Porsche and sped off into the night, and then I started running behind them, not too far away but close enough so that I could hear what they were saying and doing. It was quite boring actually they were just talking about the dresses they were wearing and, I quote Alice, 'what a big journey they had made to help us, our babies all the way from LA' until they switched the radio on, squealed and started singing along.

**(AN; Warning, if you don't wanna read the lyrics to the song SKIP NOW!)**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, _

I couldn't help but think about Tanya when they sung the first line, she _was_ blonde and she _was_ a tramp_  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars' worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...  


_That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

**(AN; to the people who don't wanna read the lyrics you can LOOK NOW!)**

I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, I didn't cheat on Bella. I would have to give some space and time for her to calm down and then I could speak to her, tell her the truth. Yes, I had a plan. However, I hadn't noticed however that the girls had pulled up jumped out of the car and were now walking up the door of the club, 'Twilight'. I saw the stupid humans' reaction to Bella, Alice and Rose and I couldn't help but growl, most of the humans thoughts were filled with fantasies of themselves with Bella. Not happening, nobody could have her. I looked towards the door and Bella was leaning over to the bouncer, 'accidentally' showing him her cleavage, the bouncer practically drooled and quickly pulled the rope across to let the girls past and Rosalie turned around and winked at him, while Bella and Alice were calling out thanks to him. I growled, again. Until I noticed the sweet smell of another vampire, curious I went through the minds of people in the club and found the vampire, he was male and thinking of Bella. NO.

**AN; Sooo…what do ya think? Review please! I answer to any PM's if you have any questions or ideas! **

**Peace, Love & Chocolate, ~TotallyTeamAlec**


End file.
